For You, Wu Yifan
by RunaPandaKim
Summary: Semua rasa sakit ini ku tuliskan dalam sebuah surat. From: Huang Zitao. KrisTao/Taoris Drabble ungkapan perasaan author yang paling dalam.


Sebenernya ini drabble udah dibikin kerangkanya sejak 4 bulan yang lalu. Cuma baru ada niat menyempurnakan *walau gk sempurna* kemarin pas galau-galaunya. Waktu salah paham kirain dia nyuruh author cari yang lain *hiks

Drabble gaje, harap maklum author masih dalam tahap belajar.

Happy reading :)

.

.

.

Semua rasa perih ini bermula tepat pada 10 bulan yang lalu.

Saat pertama kali kita bertemu dalam sebuah permainan di jejaring sosial. Menjalin sebuah hubungan spesial yang mengikat. Awal pertemuan yang aneh karena kita sama-sama tak tahu wajah, asal, maupun nama asli. Tapi perhatian mu terhadap hal-hal kecil membuat ku terbuai. Sejak awal aku tak tahu bagaimana paras aslimu, tapi aku menyukai segala sikap yang kau tunjukkan pada ku.

Banyak orang membodohiku karena aku lebih memilih kau yang tak tahu dimana dari pada seorang lainnya yang jelas-jelas menginginkan ku dan ada didekat ku. Kenapa? Karena aku hanya dapat meletakkan satu nama dibenakku. Karena hati ku telah kau genggam sejak pertama kau meminta ku untuk berada disisi mu.

.

.

Aku pernah mengatakannya. Sehari tanpa kabar dari mu membuat hari ku terasa sunyi. Itu bukan sekedar bualan. Aku bersungguh-sungguh!

Sehari tanpa kabar dari mu membuat ku gelisah. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku ingin kau membagi kesedihan mu pada ku. Meringan kan beban dipundak mu yang seakan menenggelamkan mu kedalam kesedihan mendalam. Aku ada disini untuk mu, untuk menjadi sandaran dikala kau lelah dengan seisi dunia. Aku disini untuk mu, untuk memberikan kenyamanan yang kau butuhkan. Aku disini untuk mu, untuk mengisi sela kekosongan hati mu.

.

.

Karena aku kekasih mu.

.

.

.

Tetapi aku tetap seorang manusia. Memiliki perasaan, sama seperti mu. Hati ku sakit ketika kau bilang tak ingin memiliki kekasih dikehidupan nyata.

Lalu kau anggap aku apa?

Sekedar kekasih di dunia maya?

Jadi kata-kata cinta mu yang selama ini hanya sebuah kehampaan?

Ternyata aku terlalu berharap banyak dengan hubungan ini.

Padahal aku sama seperti orang lain yang ingin mencintai dan dicintai. Bukan hanya rasa cinta sepihak. Jika seperti ini sama saja aku mencintai seorang benda. Benda yang hanya dapat menerima cinta tetapi tak ingin memberi hal yang serupa.

.

.

.

Menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Ketika mata ini terpejam, hati ku terisak. Sebuah perdebatan antara batin yang terluka selalu mengusik ketenangan ku.

.

.

.

_Apa yang kau rasakan saat..._

_Seseorang yang kau sayangi.._

_Tak pernah menyayangimu._

_Seseorang yang kau cintai.._

_Tak pernah mencintaimu._

_Seseorang yang kau beri semua perasaan tulus mu.._

_Tak pernah membalas dengan perasaan tulusnya._

_Apa itu menyakitkan?_

_Sangat._

_Sudah tak terhitung aku menangisinya,_

_menangisi perasaan yang terabaikan._

_Jika kau tak ingin menyayangiku, mencintaiku, memberi perasaanmu padaku.._

_Jangan angkat aku terlalu tinggi,_

_biarkan aku berpijak pada realita._

_Perhatian semu mu selama ini terlalu kejam._

_Jika ada orang lain yang lebih kau perhatikan._

_Bunuh saja aku bila itu lebih menyenangkan dari pada terus ditikam rasa perih._

_Aku ingin bahagia, bukan terus bersedih karena perasaan ku hanya menjadi bulan-bulanan mu._

_Biarkan aku pergi jika kau hanya mempermainkan ku._

_Carilah orang yang tepat untuk mengisi hati mu._

_Bahagiakan dia, beri dia rasa sayang mu, rasa cinta mu, berikan perasaan tulus mu untuknya._

_Perjuangkan dia seperti aku memperjuangkan perasaan ku untuk mu._

_Jangan permainkan perasaannya._

_Cukup aku saja yang terluka._

_Cukup aku saja yang tersakiti._

_Cukup aku saja yang bersedih._

_Cukup aku saja yang menyayangimu sepihak._

_Cukup aku saja yang tak akan lupakan perasaan ini._

_Cukup aku saja yang melepas mu dengan tangisan._

_Walaupun sejujurnya aku tak rela..._

_Tetapi aku akan mendoakan kebahagiaan mu kelak, dengan dirinya yang jauh lebih baik dari ku._

.

.

.

Itu yang selalu mereka katakan. Lirih batin yang menginginkan sebuah balasan.

Tapi bukankah itu egois?

Jika kau tak ingin membalas perasaan ku, tak mungkin aku memaksa mu memberikan balasan. Aku lebih memilih mengalah demi kebahagiaan mu. Biarkan aku yang selalu menangis sendiri. Karena senyuman mu lebih berharga dari semua yang ada. Yang ku inginkan saat ini adalah kau mengerti perasaan ku yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Aku mencintai mu.

.

.

.

THE END


End file.
